marveldcfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Brigid O'Reilly
Brigid O'Reilly was a former police detective from the New York City Police Department. Suspecting that her colleague Connors was a dirty cop, O'Reilly led an investigation in order to find evidence against him and arrest him. Teaming up with Fuchs, who she briefly dated. She later became the vigilante known as Mayhem. Biography Early life Brigid O'Reilly was born June 27, 1984. Life as a detective Brigid O'Reilly was a police detective in Manhattan, when she learned that Cloak and Dagger were attacking criminals in her precinct. At first she wanted to bring the pair to justice, but eventually she learned to trust the young crime-fighters. Later, she took a squad of police officers to investigate a warehouse belonging to the same pharmaceutical company that was responsible for giving Cloak and Dagger their powers. Some corrupt policemen, led by Roger Falcone, exposed the other police officers to a gas to asphyxiate them. With her dying breath, Brigid swore vengeance on Falcone. As Brigid laid dying, Cloak and Dagger found her. Although they were too late to save the other police, Cloak surrounded her and Dagger with his darkness while Dagger tried to revive her with her light. When this appeared unsuccessful, the pair abandoned her body to search for those responsible. Though Brigid O'Reilly died, she was reborn as Mayhem. She helped Cloak and Dagger find and fight the corrupt police, and she killed Falcone as promised. She was now herself as a vigilante, she showed no mercy to the drug dealers and other criminals she pursued. Personality and traits As Tyrone Johnson remarked, O'Reilly was one of the few good and honest members of the New York Police Department. She was driven by a keen and acute sense of justice and was willing to do her best to conduct her investigations and arrest the criminals whose activities poisoned the lives of New York. As such, O'Reilly was prepared to cross some lines, like taking drugs to attract the attention of Connors, who she suspected, and was fearless in her plans, although some people like Fuchs tried to warn her against her own bravery. Despite being willing to risk much to achieve her goal, O'Reilly was not willing to let others risk their life for her. Thus, on multiple occasions she refused to let Cloak assist her in her plans, stating that it was too dangerous for a civilian, and a teenager at that, to go and fight against the criminals. She only accepted to collaborate with Cloak once he demonstrated his powers to prove her that he would be safe. Due to her experience within the NYPD, O'Reilly had already witnessed plenty of seemingly weird events and individuals. As such, she was not that impressed by Cloak's powers, mentioning to Fuchs that it reminded her of her friend Misty Knight. Relationships Friendships Romances Reilly Fuchs Powers and Abilities Powers Mayhem exuded a green gas from her pores that constantly surrounded her. When others were exposed to the gas, it could create a paralyzing effect. The gas could have hypnotic properties that O'Reilly used to withdraw information from informants. Mayhem was also capable of flight under her own power. References Category:Humans Category:Females Category:New York City Department members Category:Vigilantes Category:Police Officers Category:Mutates Category:Detectives